CHAVES 15 anos depois
by Lady Radagast
Summary: Como seria a vila 15 anos depois?


**"As volta dos que foram e ficaram" – parte 1 **

Tudo começa na Cidade do México, capital do país. Quinze anos se passaram desde que Quico foi morar com sua madrinha rica. "Será melhor para a educação dele", palavras da própria Florinda. Neste momento Quico – agora com 23 anos. – acaba de sair do prédio de uma instituição de ensino. Sua madrinha Loleka o espera na porta.

– Parabéns, meu querido! – diz ela, batendo palmas. – Nunca esperei que veria esse dia! Meu afilhado acaba de concluir o ginásio! Ah, se Frederico estivesse vivo...!

– Ionhohoho! – diz Quico, com aquela risadinha malvada. – Sim, dinda! E agora, finalmente, poderei ver a minha mãe!

– Ah, sim! Inclusive estou com o convite de casamento dela e do Jirafales. Finalmente aqueles dois vão se casar, não é?

– Vou embarcar hoje mesmo! – Quico sorri. –E a senhora? Enviou a carta contando qual será o meu presente de casamento para ela?

– Sim, tesouro! A sua carta já deve ter chegado! – a tia arruma as melenas grisalhas. – Diga à sua mãe que ela fisgou um bom partido! Embora tenha demorado um pouco...

– Bem, fica difícil conquistar uma mulher enviando só flores, e à um homem servindo só café... – reflete Quico, lembrando da sua infância.

– Falando nisso, tesouro, você vai levar sua namorada, não é? Afinal ela será a futura mãe dos netos da Florinda!

– Ah, já está tudo combinado! – diz o moleque, animado. – Eu vou na casa dela agora!

– Vai de ônibus, tesouro?

– Sim, por quê?

– Porque eu tenho algo para você! – ela pisca um olho. – Um... presente de despedida! Aqui estão! As chaves do seu novo carro!

– Hahah!!! – ele pega as chaves. – Obrigado, dinda! Você é a minha melhor madrinha de todas!

Loleka fica meio em dúvida, interpretando aquela frase. Mas logo se recompõe.

– Bem, o carro está ali, na vaga trinta e dois. Cuide bem dele, tesouro! Me custou o olho da cara!

– Você ficou caolha?!?

– Não, meu bem! Estou dizendo que o carro custou muito dinheiro!

– Ah sim! – e Quico vai até o carro.

– Outra coisa! – grita ela, de longe. – Não fique emprestando o carro para esses seus amigos que fazem parte da gentalha! Pois um veículo lindo desses não duraria cinco minutos nas mãos de vândalos...

Ela interrompe o discurso ao ouvir a sonora batida do carro contra um hidrante. A água espirra para todos os lados.

– Hã... que coisa, não? – sussurra Quico.

Toca uma musiquinha animada. Fim da cena.

Enquanto isso, na rua principal da vila, Chiquinha, agora adulta, entra no restaurante da Dona Florinda. A garota agora está toda refinada, de tailleur e óculos de aros ovais. Ela senta a mesa e coloca uma pasta sobre ela. Parece irritada.

– Humpf! Como sempre não há ninguém para atender nesta espelunca!

Nisso, uma mulher de cabelos grisalhos e avental aparece. É a Dona Florinda!

– Ah, é você, Chiquinha?

– "Dona Francisca"! – diz ela, com ares de madame. – A senhora faça o favor de me respeitar! Afinal agoras eu sou uma mulher de classe!

– Oh, sim! – diz Dona Florinda, zombeteira. – Muita classe tem uma vendedora ambulante de cosméticos!

– Não se preocupe, um dia eu terei um emprego de categoria! Como ficar picando cebolas num restaurante de quinta!

– Como é que é?

– Hahaha! Como sempre a senhora reage fácil à provocações! – ela ergue os óculos acima do nariz. – Pensei que estivesse contente! Afinal logo vai se casar com o Professor Lingüiça!

– Sim! Logo eu vou me casar com... o quê disse?!?

– Nada, nada. Poderia me servir um café?

– Hmmm, este restaurante não está mais atendendo!

– Não? Não me diga que o vendeu? Depois de tanto trabalho que teve para compra-lo do Senhor Barriga!

– Pois é, anos de aluguel e eu finalmente o comprei. Só para vender de novo. Tsk! Mas agora que vou me casar não me importo de ter nadado e nadado para morrer na praia.

– É por isso que está tão enrrugada...

– Como é que é?!?

– Nada, nada! Mas como vai se sustentar? Agora que vai se casar de novo, não pode mais receber a pensão do seu falecido marido!

– Não se preocupe. Eu e o Professor Jirafales vamos viver muito bem com a aposentadoria dele. E o dinheiro da venda do restaurante será suficiente para comprarmos uma casa própria, sem ter que depender mais de aluguel.

– Bem, mas se a senhora vendeu o restaurante, o vendeu para quem?

Neste instante, entra um homem gordo e de barba no restaurante. Ele usa paletó, carrega uma mala e exibe uma expressão séria no rosto.

– Senhor Barriga?!? – diz a Chiquinha.

– Não, não! Eu sou o Nhonho! – diz o homem. – Não percebe que os meus cabelos não estão brancos?

– Não deu para enxergar, pois tem muita coisa para se reparar antes do cabelo! – diz a garota, apalpando o barrigão do cara.

– Olha ela! Olha ela!!! Pois fique sabendo que eu sou, a partir de agora, o dono deste restaurante!

– Ainda não, Nhonho. – diz Dona Florinda. – Primeiro temos que assinar o contrato.

– Ah, sim! Foi para isso que eu vim, Dona Florinda. Vamos assinar o contrato já.

– Então, Nhonho? – continua Chiquinha. – Você e seu pai voltarão a ser os donos do pedaço! Donos novamente deste restaurante e da vila, como sempre!

– Aí é que você se engana, Chiquinha. Meu pai vendeu a vila.

As duas mulheres quase caem para trás. – Vendeu?!? – diz Chiquinha. – Não!!!

– Ah, sim.

– Não!

– Sim!

– Sim?

– Não... er! Digo, sim! Está vendida!

– Escute, Nhonho, e para quem o seu pai vendeu a vila?

– Isso não é da sua conta! Vamos assinar o contrato, Dona Florinda?

Mas neste momento, todos são interrompidos por um senhor andando de bengala e vestido de carteiro. Seguido por um homem andando de bicicleta logo atrás.

– Jaiminho! – diz Chiquinha.

– Godinez! – diz Nhonho.

– Olá para todos! – diz Jaiminho. – Ah! E como vai a senhora, Dona Florinda? Eu lhe trouxe uma carta!

– Ah, claro. – diz a mulher, aproximando-se para pegar a grande mala. – E, como sempre, vou ter que procura-la.

– Oh, não se preocupe, Dona Florinda! – diz Godinez. – Eu encontro a carta para a senhora!

– Ora, mas o que é isso? – diz Florinda, sorrindo.

– Godinez será o novo carteiro! – diz Jaiminho. – Sabe, eu acabo de me aposentar, e hoje é meu último dia. Estou apenas acompanhando o Godinez para mostrar como ele deve fazer seu trabalho.

– Ah! – Chiquinha dá tapinhas nas costas do velho. – Já era hora de termos um carteiro decente!

– Hm?

– Digo, digo..."ahem! Ohom!" Digo, já era hora do senhor se aposentar! Afinal o senhor está muito cansado!

– Não senhorita, eu nunca me canso!

– Não?

– Não, eu sempre evito a fadiga!

– Dona Florinda! – diz Godinez, entregando um envelope para a velha. – Aqui está a carta da senhora!

Florinda pega a carta, imaginando que é o último cheque da pensão. Mas não.

– É a carta do meu tesouro!!! – diz ela, tremendo as mãos. – Oh, ele confirmou que vem para o meu casamento!!!

– Que legal! – diz Nhonho. – Há quanto tempo eu não vejo o Quico.

– E eu então? – diz Godinez!

– Eu também! – diz Chiquinha. – Será que as bochechas dele cresceram ainda mais? Heim, Dona Florinda?

A mulher está paralisada. Lágrimas lhe vem aos olhos.

– Dona Florinda? – repete a Chiquinha. – A senhora está bem?

– Meu tesouro...! – diz ela, sorrindo muito. – Ele vai voltar a morar aqui! Ele vai voltar!!!

Todos arregalam os olhos.

– Quico vai voltar?!? – diz Chiquinha, incrédula. – Ah! Mas é a volta dos que foram mesmo!!!

[lá vem o chaves... chaves... chaves... todos atentos olhando pra TV! lá vem o chaves... chaves... chaves... com uma historinha bem gostosa de se ver! COMERCIAIS]

"As volta dos que foram e ficaram" – parte 2

Toca a musiquinha de abertura. A câmera mostra a vila. Alias uma bela vila! Não parece mais ser aquele cortiço, está bem mais cuidada e sem paredes descascando.

Entrando na vila, estão Quico e sua namorada, Ginna. Uma mulher loira e bem bonita. Quico está carregando quatro malas sozinho, enquanto Ginna está com apenas uma valise nas mãos.

– Ufa! Chegamos, querida! – diz Quico, mostrando a vila. – Minha nossa, como isso aqui mudou! Era muito pior!

– Está me dizendo que você morava num lugar PIOR que esse?!? – diz Ginna, torcendo o nariz. – Eu pensei que nós fossemos morar numa casa grande, com vários quartos, salas, etc!

– Ora, e a casa importa?

– Claro que importa! A troco de que você acha que estou namorando com... com... hã... digo! Eu esperava morar numa vizinhança melhor!

– Bem, enquanto eu não arrumar um emprego vamos ter de nos virar com o dinheiro que minha madrinha está dando.

– Ah, que ótimo... – diz a garota, desiludida.

–Veja! Aquela é a casa da Chiquinha! Eu vou ver se ela está.

– Quem?

– A Chiquinha! Uma amiga minha! – Quico se dirige para a porta. Bate nela. – Eu imagino que a essa altura ela já esteja beeeem mais velha!

A porta se abre. E quem aparece é a Dona Neves!

– Velha mesmo!!! – espanta-se Quico.

– Filho! – diz Dona Neves. – Está passando bem?!?

– Hã? Eu estou, por quê?

– Está com cachumba!!!

Quico faz uma cara meio de desgosto. Pigarreia. – Eu queria saber se a Chiquinha está.

– E o que o senhor quer com a minha biscaneta?

– Com quem?

– Minha biscaneta! Se ela me chama de biscavó eu posso muito bem chamá-la de bicaneta!

– Então a senhora é bisavó da Chiquinha? E onde ela está?

– Bem, ela... ah! – Dona Neves se ilumina. – Aí vem ela!

Chiquinha aparece na vila. Assim que chega, abre um imenso sorriso.

– Ah! – diz ela, em triunfo. – Que saudades!

– Chiquinha! – Quico vai na direção dela. – Saudades mesmo...!

Mas a Chiquinha passa direto e abraça sua bisavó.

– Que saudade eu sinto de você quando tenho que sair de casa para trabalhar, bisavozinha!

– Eu também, minha querida! Ah! A propósito, este senhor veio falar com você.

– Quem? – só agora ela percebe o Quico. – Hã? Quem é você?

– Hahah! – Quico já recuperado. – Adivinha!

– Você é... não!

– Sim, sou eu!

– Não me diga que você é... não!

– Sou eu!

– Não posso acreditar que você seja... não!

– Huh... – murmura Quico, já meio nervoso.

– Está mesmo certo que você é... não!

– ...

– Faz tanto tempo que nem...

– Ai, cale-se, cale-se, cale-se que você me deixa louuuuuuuco!

– Ah, meu bem! – diz Ginna, rindo. – Era desse tipo de gentalha que você sentia falta?

– Quico!!! – diz Chiquinha. – Então é você! Nossa, você mudou muito. Parece bem mais...

– Mais bonito, claro!

– ... mais bochechudo!

Tênue silêncio. Risadas da "platéia". Quico muda de assunto.

– Ah, Chiquinha, esta é a minha namorada, Ginna. Ela vai morar comigo aqui na vila a partir de agora!

– Você conseguiu uma namorada?!? – Chiquinha se espanta. – Ora, mas como?

Chiquinha aproxima-se para cumprimentá-la, mas a garota nem reage.

– Não me toque! Não estou acostumada a dar a mão para gentalha!

– Ah, agora sei como...

– E Chiquinha. – diz Quico. – Onde está o seu pai?

– Meu papai? – ela faz uma cara triste. – Ele... não está entre nós!

Toca a famosa música triste. Quico encabulado, gagueja. – Não... não me diga que... o... o Seu Madruga...

– Agora ele está! – diz Chiquinha.

Seu Madruga aparece. Está de cabelos e bigode grisalhos, mas com a mesma roupa de sempre. Ele vem entrando na vila devagar. Chiquinha vem ao seu encontro.

– Como vai, papaizinho lindo, meu amor? Smack! Você não sabe quem acabou de chegar na vila!

Seu Madruga olha para Ginna. Aproxima-se dela, passa cuspe no cabelo. Fica encantado.

– Não sei, mas espero vir a conhecer melhor!

– Não senhor!!! – diz Ginna, irritada. – Quem acabou de chegar na vila é o meu namorado, Quico!

– Quico?!? – Seu Madruga olha incrédulo para o moleque. – Não acredito! Você está de volta! Ah! – ele dá um abraço no moleque. – E então? O que fez durante todo esses longos quinze anos?

– Inhóhohoho! Completei o ginásio!

Seu Madruga desmancha o sorriso. – Você levou quinze anos para completar o ginásio?!?

– Sim, por quê? O senhor levou menos tempo?

– Ele nem terminou o primário! – diz Chiquinha.

– Filhinha, fica quieta! – diz o velho. – Bem, eu imagino que você deva voltar a morar com a sua mãe, não?

– Ah, não! Minha mãe vai se mudar da vila. Pois ela vai se casar com o professor Jirafales!

– Nós sabemos! – diz Dona Neves. – É por isso que, amanhã, vamos dar uma festa!

– O que que a senhora disse?!? – fala Quico.

– Hã... "ahen! Ohon!" digo, a festa da Boa Vizinhança! Uma festa de despedida em que todos nós iremos nos despedir de uma vizinha que esteve tanto tempo conosco!

– E essa promete ser a melhor festa que já demos! – diz Chiquinha.

– Que será que ela quis dizer? – pondera Quico.

– Amor, vamos sair do meio dessa gentalha! – diz Ginna. – Eu quero logo ir conhecer a sua mãe!

– Claro, amor! Vamos! – e os dois entram na casa da Dona Florinda.

– É... – reflete Seu Madruga. – Pelo jeito a vila acabou de trocar seis por meia-dúzia.

Dentro da casa da Dona Florinda ela está ocupada, cantarolando uma música e terminando de costurar seu vestido de noiva. Quico e Ginna entram sem fazer barulho. Quando Quico grita: - Mamãe!

Dona Florinda se vira devagar. Larga sua costura. Vê o seu filhinho.

– Tesouro!!!

Os dois vão ao encontro do outro em câmera lenta. Toca musiquinha. Se abraçam. Dona Florinda chora.

– Oh, meu tesouro! Meu rei! Meu querubim! Olhe para você! Está um homem feito! Está a cara do seu pai!

Quico posa de gostosão. Dona Florinda continua.

– ... mas o que importa é que você tem saúde!

Risadas da "platéia". Dona Florinda olha para Ginna.

– Oh, e esta é a minha futura nora?

– Sim senhora! – diz a garota, soberba. – Meu nome é Ginna Pires Cavalcanti!

– Dá para se ver que é uma moça de excelente trato! E muito educada! E muito bonita! Como conseguiu essa proeza, tesouro?

Quico desmancha de vez o sorriso.

– Hã... digo... você fez uma ótima escolha, meu tesouro!

– É um prazer conhecê-la, Dona Florinda! – diz a moça. – E saiba que vou cuidar muito bem do seu filho!

– Tenho certeza que sim!

– Mamãe, mamãe, onde está o meu papi? Digo... o professor?

– Ah, o professor Jirafales! Bem, ele...

Nesse momento, a porta se abre e o Professor Jirafales aparece. Alto e grisalho, com seu paletó e seu chapéu velho. Toca a música brega.

– Professor Jirafales!

– Dona Florinda!

– Certas coisas nunca mudam! – suspira Quico.

– Que milagre o senhor por aqui!

– Bem... eu vim lhe trazer o buquê de flores do nosso casamento!

– Mas que lindo! Não quer entrar e tomar uma xícara de café?

– Bom, eu já entrei e já estou de saída, tenho que ver como andam os preparativos na igreja... oh! Quico! É você?

– Sim, papi! Digo, professor lingui...! Digo.. digo... hã...?

– Mas é uma alegria vê-lo depois de tanto tempo, Quico! – o professor o cumprimenta. – E então? Dedicou-se ao estudo na capital?

– Sim senhor! Eu acabo de tirar meu diploma de ginásio! – e abre a mala e mostra o papel.

– Ah, claro... – o professor pigarreia. – Bem, eu e sua mãe vamos dar uma olhada nos preparativos, pois amanhã iremos realizar o sonho da nossa vida!

– Sim! Fique bonzinho, tesouro!

E os dois saem, de braços dados.

– E então, querida? Gostou da casa? É aqui que vamos morar! – e Quico faz gestos teatrais. – Sempre juntos! Para o resto de nossas vidas!

– Vai ser uma loooonga vida! – diz Ginna, olhando para a casa. Quico fica meio sem graça.

[lá vem o chaves... chaves... chaves... todos atentos olhando pra TV! lá vem o chaves... chaves... chaves... com uma historinha bem gostosa de se ver! COMERCIAIS]

"As volta dos que foram e ficaram" – parte 3

Mostra a vila. Abre-se a porta da casa 71 e a senhorita Clotilde sai. Ela parece mais velha e abatida, mas está animada. Tira um vestido do varal cantarolando. Quando aparece o Seu Madruga, vindo da rua e com um terno nas mãos.

– Ah, bom dia, Seu Madruga!

– Muito bom, Dona Clotilde. Vejo que está se preparando para o casamento da Dona Florinda.

– Sim, sim! Veja! – ela mostra o vestido que acabou de tirar do varal. – Eu tenho este vestido há anos!

– É um belo vestido verde-água!

– Verde-água? A cor dele é roxa!

– Oh, sim... – Seu Madruga pigarreia. – E este é um terno que eu acabei de alugar no tintureiro. Não é uma beleza?

– Desculpe-me, Seu Madruga, mas acho que o senhor não deveria ter gastado tanto dinheiro alugando um terno se está com o aluguel atrasado em 14 anos!

– Ora, a senhora já devia estar acostumada a não se preocupar! Afinal, o Seu Barriga nunca me cobra o aluguel mesmo.

– Pois agora é diferente! – diz uma voz.

Seu Madruga e Dona Clotilde olham para a porta da vila. Lá, um senhor gordo e grisalho, carregando uma mala, aparece. É o Senhor Barriga.

– As coisas vão mudar, Seu Madruga. – continua. – Creio que, a partir do mês que vem, o senhor terá que dar um jeito de pagar o aluguel.

– Que que foi, que que foi, que que há? O senhor vai ter mesmo coragem de romper com uma tradição de 14 anos?

– Infelizmente sim, Seu Madruga, mas não depende de mim. A vila agora tem outro dono.

Dona Clotilde e o Seu Madruga arregalam os olhos. Dizem ao mesmo tempo: - Novo dono?!?!?

– Exato! Alias foi para avisar todos os inquilinos que eu vim. Receio que, agora, eles não irão continuar na mamata. Pois não existe nenhum senhoril que perdoe tantos atrasos de aluguel como eu.

– Mas como pôde cometer tamanha barriga, senhor erro?!?

– Quê?

– Digo, como foi cometer tamanho erro, Senhor Barriga?!? Por que vendeu a vila?

– Bem, digamos que já estou cansando de vir aqui todo mês para cobrar o aluguel. A partir de agora é o meu filho Nhonho que cuidará das finanças da casa, e ele prefere muito mais cuidar de um restaurante do que de uma vila.

– Ah, sim! Nós ouvimos falar! – diz Seu Madruga. – Agora o Nhonho é dono do restaurante da Dona Florinda!

– E que ela vai se mudar da vila. – completa Dona Clotilde. – E parece que o Quico vai morar na casa 14 com a noiva dele.

– Quico está de volta? – diz Seu Barriga. – Mas que interessante! Bem, creio que a mãe dele já contou sobre a mudança do senhoril. Vou avisar os outros moradores. Até mais ver.

Seu Barriga se afasta. Dona Clotilde suspira.

– E agora, Seu Madruga? Como vai fazer para conseguir dinheiro para pagar o aluguel pontualmente a partir de agora? A maioria dos senhoris perdoa, no máximo, dois ou três meses de aluguel. Depois disso o inquilino é sumariamente posto para fora.

– Eu sei! Eu sei! – diz Seu Madruga, coçando a cabeça. – E eu que pensava que teria tranqüilidade na velhice! O dinheiro que a Chiquinha ganha mal dá para nós três, eu, ela e a minha avó. Talvez desse se fossem só as duas, mas como ela tem que me sustentar também será difícil. Oh! Será que existe uma solução?

– Creio que sim, Seu Madruga.

– E qual seria?

– Case-se comigo!!! – e ela o agarra.

– Ei...! Ei...! Ah!

Corta a cena com musiquinha. Minutos depois, volta para o ambiente da vila. Só que vazio.

Uma mulher está descendo as escadas do apartamento que fica lá no alto. É a Pópis, agora adulta. Na seqüência, Quico sai da casa e dá de cara com ela.

– Pópis!!!

– Quico!!!

Os dois se abraçam. Estão muito felizes.

– Que bom! Você veio para o casamento da tia Florinda?

– Não apenas para o casamento, eu vou voltar a morar aqui!

– Jura mesmo? Que bom! Então vamos ser vizinhos!

– Vizinhos? Não me diga que você se mudou aqui para a vila também?

– Sim! Eu estou trabalhando no salão de cabeleireiros aqui perto. Já estou morando na vila há dois anos! E você? Vai morar sozinho aqui na vila, já que sua mãe vai embora?

Neste instante, Ginna sai da casa. Ela olha Quico conversando com a Pópis e grita:

– Quico! Já falei para não se misturar com essa gentalha!

Pópis faz cara de brava, mas não fala nada.

– Hã... Ginna... amor! Esta é minha prima Pópis! Ela é filha da irmã da minha mãe. E será nossa vizinha!

– Er... desculpe! – diz a mulher, cumprimentando-a. – Eu sou Ginna, a namorada do Quico! Eu vou morar com ele a partir de agora.

– Ah, vai morar por aqui? Mas uma mulher tão distinta como a senhora vai precisar de um bom salão de beleza para se cuidar! – Pópis põe a mão no bolso e lhe entrega um cartão. – Aqui está! Estou trabalhando neste salão de beleza, que fica no final da rua.

– Hah! – Ginna ri do cartão. – Até parece que vou gastar um só centavo nesses salões de quinta que tem pela vizinhança!

Pópis fica brava mesmo! – Eu vou contar tudo para a minha patroa! – e sai da vila, indignada.

– Venha, Ginna! – diz Quico. – Vamos ver a igreja onde minha mãe vai casar. Quero ver se posso ajudar em alguma coisa! – e já vai saindo pelo portão da vila.

– Espere, Quico! – ela vai atrás. – Eu já vou!

Na pressa, Quico acaba esbarrando num homem usando terno, mas embaixo da roupa se vê claramente que ele também usa suspensórios. E usa errado! Este cai no chão. Quico o ajuda a se levantar.

– Oh, sinto muito! É que eu estou com um pouco de pres...

Os dois se reconhecem. Quico e Chaves.

– Chaves!!!

– Quico!!!

Os dois se abraçam. Pulam de alegria. Ginna aparece, olha bem para o Chaves e comenta:

– Melhor relevar, pode ser outro parente!

– Quico! Que bom te ver! – diz Chaves. – Veio para o casamento da sua mãe?

– Não apenas isso! Eu vou voltar a morar aqui!

– Sério mesmo?!? Zás! Zás! E aí a gente se encontrava todo dia! E conversava! E se via todo dia! E zás!

– Sim! Alias, queria aproveitar para apresentar minha namorada, Ginna.

– Como vai? – Chaves estende a mão.

– Quico... – a mulher pergunta. - Ele é algum parente seu?

– Não. Chaves é um amigo que eu conheci aqui na vila.

– Então não vou dar a mão para a gentalha!

Chaves recolhe a mão meio sem graça.

– Puxa, Chaves, eu queria muito encontrar você! – diz Quico. – Mas assim que cheguei aqui na vila não vi o seu barril! O que aconteceu com ele?

– Ah, ele está sendo reformado.

– Reformado?

– Sim, você acha que um barril agüenta ficar quinze anos como novo?

– Bom, isso é verdade, mas onde você está morando enquanto seu barril não fica pronto?

– Ora, lá no oito! Você não sabe que eu sempre morei no apartamento oito?

– Ah, é verdade! E espero que finalmente eu possa conhecer o apartamento e essa pessoa misteriosa que vive com você!

– Essa pessoa está viajando, mas me deixou encarregado de tudo!

– Encarregado de quê?

– De cobrar o aluguel dos inquilinos da vila, afinal ele é o novo dono junto comigo. – e Chaves vai entrando calmamente pelo portão. Quico e Ginna arregalam os olhos!

– Espere, senhor senhoril! – ela vai correndo atrás do Chaves. – Espere! Eu ainda nem o cumprimentei! Espere, senhor Chaves!!!

Quico sacode a mão. Na seqüência vem o Seu Madruga.

– Ah, como vai, Quico?

O moleque não responde. Está estático.

– Quico? Falei com você! Quico! – e o balança.

– Senhor Madruga!!! O senhor não sabe qual é a nova da vila!!!

– Ora, como não? Você me disse que vai voltar a morar aqui com a sua namorada.

– Não, não! Sobre o novo dono da vila!

– Ah, sim. Eu fiquei sabendo... – Seu Madruga vai andando, com uma expressão preocupada. – Sabe, eu gostaria muito de saber quem vai ser o novo dono da vila. Afinal, se ele for uma pessoa qualquer vai me por na rua.

– ...é o Chaves!

Seu Madruga não escutou direito. – Por favor, Quico! Eu tenho coisas mais sérias para pensar do que... do que...! – ele se liga. – O Chaves?!? O Chaves vai ser o novo dono da vila?!?

– Pois é!

– Ah! Ainda bem! Agora estou bem mais tranqüilo! Tenho certeza que o Chavinho vai se lembrar de todos os desjejuns que eu dei para ele na infância!

– ...e vai se lembrar dos cascudos também!

Seu Madruga engole em seco.

– Melhor procurar um asilo por aí! – e vai saindo de fininho.

[lá vem o chaves... chaves... chaves... todos atentos olhando pra TV! lá vem o chaves... chaves... chaves... com uma historinha bem gostosa de se ver! COMERCIAIS]

"As volta dos que foram e ficaram" – parte 4

Toca a musiquinha. Mostra o primeiro pátio da vila.

Nele, o mesmo palco da Festa da Boa Vizinhança já está preparado. Logo depois a câmera vai andando e mostra o segundo pátio. E, finalmente, a câmera mostra o terceiro pátio da vila que nunca foi mostrado no seriado! Lá, uma das casas tem o número 8 estampado na porta.

E é dessa porta que o Chaves sai. Chiquinha aparece.

– Chaves! – diz ela, sorrindo. – Eu fiquei sabendo da novidade! Quer dizer que você será o novo dono da vila?!?

– Oh, eu? – ele sorri. – Não, não! Quem vai ser o novo dono da vila é o Cent, meu irmão mais velho.

Chiquinha faz cara de dúvida. – Quem?!?

– Ora, o Cent! Você não sabia que eu tenho um irmão mais velho chamado Cent?

– Pois você nunca me contou!

– Nunca contei?

– Não! Alias é com ele que você morava?

– Isso, isso, isso! – Chaves levanta a cabeça, como se estivesse se lembrando do seu triste passado. – Quando eu e ele ficamos órfãos, nós fomos para um orfanato. Mas assim que ele completou dezoito anos resolveu sair de lá junto comigo. Ele me trouxe aqui para a vila e cuidou de mim.

– Engraçado, Chaves. Eu nunca vi esse seu irmão na vila antes.

– É porque ele trabalha muitississississíssimo! Por isso praticamente nunca ninguém viu ele! Nem o senhor Barriga quando vinha cobrar o aluguel, pois o Cent deixava o dinheiro num envelope em cima da mesa só para o seu Barriga pegá-lo.

– Ah, é? Envelope com dinheiro? – Chiquinha faz cara de má. – Você REALMENTE devia ter me contado mais sobre esse seu irmão antes!

Risadas da "platéia".

– Bom – continua Chiquinha. – Então quer dizer que o seu irmão é que comprou a vila?

– Sim! Mas nem por isso ele vai deixar de trabalhar muitissíssississíssimo! Na verdade ele acaba de sair da vila, para morar na cidade vizinha. Ele me deixou a vila como renda.

– Ah! Então agora vai ser você que vai cobrar todos os aluguéis!

– Sim!

– E certamente você não vai cobrar de mim, que sou sua amiguinha de infância, linda e bonita! Não é, Chavinho? Coisinha fofa! – a garota arruma o paletó do Chaves. – Mas que senhor tão distinto você é hoje, pois é, pois é, pois é!

– Bom... bom... – Chaves alarga os seus suspensórios. – Tudo bem, mas com uma condição! Que eu possa desjejuar todos os dias na sua casa durante toda a sua vida, durante todos os seus desjejuns!

– Espere aí, Chaves! Mas agora você vai ganhar dinheiro, não vai? Por que precisa vir desjejuar na minha casa?

– Dinheiro? Eu já combinei com a dona do 31 que vou almoçar todos os dias na casa dela, com a Pópis que vou cortar o cabelo e fazer a barba de graça todos os dias no salão dela, com os Martines vou jantar todos os dias na casa deles e assim substancialmente!

– Hah! – Chiquinha faz cara de riso. – Agora eu entendi! E no fim todos na vila vão ficar felizes e satisfeitos... Ah, e a propósito, Chavinho. Como você combinou o pagamento do aluguel com o Quico?

Nesse instante chega o Quico, trazendo a sua bola numa mão, e seu triciclo e um carrinho na outra. E carregando por um fiozinho um caminhãzinho com outros brinquedos dentro.

– Aqui está, Chaves. – diz Quico. – O aluguel deste mês.

– Chaves?!? – espanta-se a Chiquinha. – Você pediu brinquedos para o Quico? Mas você nem é mais criança!

– Ora, os brinquedos não são para mim, são para crianças que não têm brinquedos!

Chiquinha e Quico ficam com cara de quem se sente mal com o próprio egoísmo. Toca uma música não triste, mas uma que parece estar encerrando um filme sobre o natal. Chaves, em silêncio, carrega os brinquedos e sai do terceiro pátio. Quico e Chiquinha suspiram, comentando:

– Como o Chaves é generoso! –diz Quico. Ele e Chiquinha vão andando pelos pátios da vila. – E pensar que anos atrás ele implorava para brincar com os meus brinquedos!

– O mundo é triste! – diz Chiquinha. – Mas ainda bem que existem pessoas como o Chaves que...

Quando chegam no primeiro pátio, vêem o Seu Madruga e Chaves colocando os brinquedos numa espécie de palco e vendendo rifas! As pessoas sentadas nas cadeiras improvisadas de frente para o palco compram algumas. Seu Madruga.

– Rifas! Rifas baratinhas! Rifas de nomes! Aposte no nome do seu filho e ele pode ganhar um destes lindos brinquedos! Somente um Peso cada rifa! Bem baratinhas!

– CHAVES!!! – grita Quico, indignado. – Você não disse que os brinquedos eram para as crianças quem não tinham brinquedos?!?

– E é mesmo! – diz Chaves. – Depois que elas ganharem a rifa vão ter um brinquedo.

– Ora, seu...!!! – Chiquinha também se irrita. – Eu pensei que você fosse dar os brinquedos de graça!

– Não é o que você está pensando. O dinheiro dos brinquedos vai para um orfanato. Afinal antes de um brinquedo, as crianças precisam comer.

– Ah, bom! – diz Quico, mais aliviado. – Mas escuta, Chaves. Para que você e o Seu Madruga estão preparando tudo isso?

Chega Dona Neves e Dona Clotilde carregando cestas. Lá dentro, fitas coloridas. Elas começam a enfeitar a vila.

– Ora, para quê... – diz Dona Clotilde. – Para a festa de despedida da sua mãe.

– Vai ser uma festa de arromba! – diz Dona Neves.

Nisso chega o Godinez, com sua bicicleta.

– Cheguei na hora certa? – diz ele.

– Sim, Godinez! Sim! – diz Seu Madruga. – Chegou na hora exata de nos ajudar com o trabalho pesado!

Godinez faz uma cara meio decepcionada e vai dando meia-volta com a bicicleta. Mas nisso ele exclama.

– Vejam! Aí vêm os noivos!!!

Toca o tema da Dona Florinda e do Professor Jirafales. Ambos vem entrando na vila. Todas as pessoas começam a jogar arroz para os noivos. Tudo é felicidade! Mas numa dessas Chiquinha joga um saco inteiro de arroz em Dona Florinda, que cai.

– "Ahem! Ohom!". – faz ela. – Acho que esqueci de tirar o arroz de dentro do saco!

Toca a musiquinha. Fim desta cena.

Depois do intervalo, volta para o primeiro pátio. Todos estão presentes na festa, inclusive Nhonho, Seu Barriga, Pópis, etc. Seu Madruga faz um discurso em cima do palco.

– E é com imenso prazer que eu chamo ao palco uma das nossas moradoras mais queridas! Eu chamo Dona Florinda!!!

Ajudada pelo professor e pelo Quico, Dona Florinda sobe as escadas do palco. Todos a aplaudem. Ela começa a falar.

– Antes de mais nada, quero dizer que estou muito feliz com a festinha que fizeram para mim!

Aplausos.

– Que me alegro com o calor humano que vocês demonstram para comigo!

Mais aplausos.

– E principalmente, estou muitíssimo feliz em finalmente me ver longe desta gentalha!

As pessoas iam começar a aplaudir, mas param.

– Hã... digo... digo...

– Bem, bem! – Seu Madruga sobe ao palco. – Estamos muito felizes em ver que, embora a senhora vá se mudar para um lugar de mais classe, o seu "carinho" para com a nossa vila não mudou em nada! – Dona Florinda faz uma cara meio indignada, mas agradece e sai do palco. – Bem, agora, teremos mais uma homenagem à nossa querida moradora! Eu chamo até o palco o filho dela, Quico!

Quico, sentado ao lado de Pópis e Ginna, leva um susto. – Eu?!? Mas... mas eu não pensei em nada! Não tenho nada preparado!

– Calma, Quico! – diz Pópis. – Não vai ser tão difícil assim!

– Claro! Você deve pensar como a sua mãe deve estar se sentido em deixar a vila. – diz Ginna. – Este deve ser o dia mais feliz da vida dela!

Bem devagar, Quico vai ao palco. Todos o aplaudem. Ele pigarreia. – Bem, então já que me chamaram, farei uma homenagem à minha mãezinha recitando meu poema "Mamãe Querida!".

Chiquinha, Chaves, Nhonho e Godinez, sentados na primeira fila, suspiram. – Ah nãããão!

– Lá vai! – Quico limpa a garganta. – "Mamãe querida! Meu coração por ti bate..."

– ...como sinos de Chocolate! – Chiquinha e os outros riem.

– Essa não! – Quico já fica bem indignado logo de cara. – Não vai ser tudo aquilo de novo! Como na última festa da Boa Vizinhança!

– Fique calmo, Quico! – diz Seu Madruga. – E vocês quatro aí, não têm vergonha? Já são adultos! São pessoas corretas! Vão ficar com essas brincadeiras infantis?

– E essa poesia ridícula não é infantil? – diz Chiquinha.

– Bom, posso prosseguir? – Quico continua. – "Mamãe querida! Meu coração por ti bate...".

– ...como caroço da abacate! – diz Chaves, que ri logo em seguida com todos os outros.

– CHAVES!!! – berra Quico.

– Foi sem querer querendo! – ele alisa os suspensórios. – É que eu não resisti!

– Fique tranqüilo, Quico! – Seu Madruga fica na frente dos quatro. – Agora vou ficar de guarda para que nenhum deles ouse fazer uma só gracinha!

– Obrigado, Seu Madruga. – E ele recomeça o poema. – "Mamãe querida! Meu coração por ti bate..."

Ele pára de propósito. Olhando para todos. Como vê que ninguém o interrompeu, prossegue.

– "Mamãe querida! Meu coração por ti bate...!" – ele pára de novo. Olha para cima, tentando se lembrar do resto do poema. – Hã... "meu coração por ti bate...". – pára de novo. Não consegue se lembrar. – Ele bate por... hã... bate... meu coração por ti... hã...?

Finalmente ele para de uma vez. Desce do palco. Vai pedindo licença para as pessoas sentadas. Chega até o muro, e... você já sabe!

– Arrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!

Dona Florinda vai atrás do filhinho.

– Oh, meu filhinho! A culpa é de toda essa gentalha!

– Ah! A culpa é desse bochechudo que até hoje chora que nem criança! – diz Chiquinha.

Todos começam a discutir. E discutir. Seu Madruga vai pedindo silêncio aos poucos.

– Silêncio, por favor! Silêncio! – todos se calam. – Bem, prosseguindo com as nossas homenagens à Dona Florinda, agora chegou a hora dos testemunhos dos seus vizinhos. Eu chamo ao palco a Bruxa do 71!

– Hã?!? – exclama a dita cuja.

– Digo... digo... eu chamo a senhorita Clotilde!

Todos a aplaudem. Dona Clotilde sobe ao palco com a ajuda do Seu Madruga. Começa a falar:

– Bem, o que tenho a dizer é que, sem a Dona Florinda, faltará à vila a presença constante de sua figura digna, de sua figura distinta! – a velha coroca fica se achando. – Sentirei muito a falta da sua elegância, dos seus conselhos, das suas...

– ...rugas! – solta Chiquinha.

Seu Madruga a repreende. – Chiquinha!!!

– Oh, tem razão, papai! A bruxa não vai sentir falta das rugas da Dona Florinda porque já tem as dela.

– COMO DISSE?!? – gritam as duas.

– Chiquinha! Por favor! – diz Seu Madruga.

– Ah... enfim! – continua Dona Clotilde. – Sentiremos muito a sua falta!

– Muito obrigada! – diz Dona Florinda.

A bruxa desce do palco e todos aplaudem. Eis que vem Dona Neves subindo no palco.

– Tche, tche, tche! – ela ri. – Muito bom, minha biscaneta! – sobe ao palco. – "Ahem!" Bem, faço minhas as palavras da senhorita Clotilde! Muita coisa faltará à vila sem a Dona Florinda, e devo acrescentar mais! Também faltará à vila o seu mau-humor, a sua arrogância, a sua...

– O QUÊ?!? – grita Dona Florinda.

– Vovozinha, por favor... – implora Seu Madruga.

– Ah, mas como você é chato, Madruguinha! Não quer deixar uma pobre anciã se divertir?

– Mas ele está deixando! – diz Chaves, de repente. – Para que ele fez toda essa festa para a Dona Florinda?

Mais uma vez, a velha coroca se irrita. Seu Madruga grita com ele. – Chaves!!!

– É que me escapuliu...

– Bom, já chega! – continua Seu Madruga. – Já falou tudo o que precisava, vovó! Muito bom! Agora vamos chamar ao palco o Senhor Barriga!

Aplausos. O velho gordo levanta da cadeira e vai se aproximando do palco. Nhonho incentiva. – Vai lá, papi! – Seu Barriga sobe no palco.

– Bem, o que tenho a dizer sobre Dona Florinda? – ele começa. – Apenas elogios! Uma mulher digna, que nunca deixou faltar o aluguel, ao contrário de certas pessoas... – ele olha para o Seu Madruga, que pigarreia. – Uma pessoa honesta, ao contrário de certos farrapos de gente... – olha de novo. – Uma mulher que nunca teve a intenção de ludibriar ninguém, escondendo dívidas do que quer que fosse! A única pessoa que realmente mereceria ficar nesta vila, diferente de muitos vagabundo por aí que sequer...

– Já chega, já chega! – interrompe Seu Madruga, subindo no palco. – Bem, agora chegou a vez do meu testemunho!

– Sim, papaizinho lindo, meu amor! – diz Chiquinha, aplaudindo muito.

– Ih, mamãe, se prepara para ouvir mais desaforo! – diz Quico.

– Muito pelo contrário, garoto! – diz Seu Madruga, batendo no peito. – Agora não é hora de despejar raiva, agora é o momento de perdoar! Sim, como todos sabem eu sempre fui vítima das injustiças da velha Maguila...

– COMO É QUE É?!?!? – grita Dona Florinda, levantando da cadeira.

Professor Jirafales tenta acalma-la.

– Dona Florinda, por favor! E o senhor! – dirigi-se para Seu Madruga. – Em que hora Dona Florinda cometeu qualquer tipo de injustiça para com o senhor?

– Todas as vinte e quatro horas do dia! – diz Chiquinha. – E isso já vai para mais de quinze anos!

– Chiquinha, cale a boca! – Seu Madruga tenta acalmar os ânimos. – Er, perdão, Dona Florinda! Como eu mesmo disse, agora não é hora para desafetos. Agora que a senhora está indo embora este é o momento...

– ...de comemorar!!! – diz Chiquinha.

– Ora, sua...!!! – Dona Florinda ia explodir de novo, mas Ginna a acalma.

– Dona Florinda, ela está certa! A senhora vai sair dessa vila de gentalha, é momento de comemorar!

Bastou isso para começar a discussão de novo. Todos discutem, e discutem, e discutem até que o Professor Jirafales tenta controlar a situação.

– Já chega, silêncio! Silêncio! SI-LÊN-CIO!!!

– ...agora que a velha carcomida vai se casar com o professor lingüiça... – diz Chaves, continuando sua frase.

– Tá, tá, tá, tá, TÁ!!! – dirige-se ao Chaves. – O que você disse?!?

– É que me escapuliu...

– Mas isso não é possível! – continua o professor. – Quinze anos se passaram e parece que tudo continua igual, sempre igual! Será que ninguém evoluiu nada? As mesmas brigas, as mesmas desavenças, nada mudou?!?

Todos baixam a cabeça ao mesmo tempo. Silêncio. O professor prossegue.

– Bem, vamos prosseguir então.

– De acordo! – diz Seu Madruga. –E creio que isso possa encerrar a nossa festinha de maneira bem positiva! Mirem-se no exemplo do professor lingui...

– Quê?!?

– Hã... digo... do Professor Jirafales! Vida nova! Para todos! Palmas para a nossa querida vila!

E todos batem palmas.

– Viva a nossa vila! Viva! – exclamam todos.

– Ah! – suspira Dona Florinda. – Sentirei falta daqui!

Close em todos os personagens, um por um. Mostra o clipe "Que bonita a sua Roupa" só que com uma nova letra (mais fiel à original) e com as crianças todas adultas.

Refrão: Que bonita vizinhança!

Que bonita vizinhança!

Tudo aqui é tão quebrado

Não vale nenhum centavo

Mas é bom de se morar! (repete)

Eu sou o famoso Chaves,

Todos dizem que minha roupa é só remendo

Faço muita traquinagem

Mas é quase sempre sem querer querendo

(refrão)

O bochechudo é Quico

Que metido e feio é esse pobre menino

A pequenina é a Chiquinha

De todos nós é a mais malandrinha!

(refrão)

O Professor Lingüiça

Vem à vila procurando casamento

Seu Madruga apanha

Dona Florinda sempre é o seu tormento!

(refrão)

A Pópis é muito... boba!

A Bruxa sempre andando com sua vassoura

O gordinho é o Nhonho

Como Seu Barriga são ambos bem redondos

(refrão)

Ao fim da música, todos pulam de alegria e se abraçam. Mas AINDA não acabou!

[lá vem o chaves... chaves... chaves... todos atentos olhando pra TV! lá vem o chaves... chaves... chaves... com uma historinha bem gostosa de se ver! COMERCIAIS]

**A volta dos que foram e ficaram – parte 5 (final)**

Música romântica.

Mostra uma linda igreja.

Os sinos dobram.

O tocador de órgão desliza seus dedos sobre as teclas.

Dona Florinda e Professor Jirafales estão ajoelhados diante de um padre. Este faz a pergunta.

– Aceita esse homem como seu legítimo esposo?

Diante do padre, Dona Florinda diz "Sim"! Olhando para o professor Jirafales. Quando iam se beijar ela escuta o Quico gritando "Mamããããããe!!!"

Ela acorda do sonho! Quico a chacoalha.

– Hã? Tesouro? Ah! Eu já acordei, tesouro! Mas o que foi?

– Ora, mãe! Está na hora do seu casamento!

– É mesmo! – ela sorri. – Vamos rápido para a igreja!

– Que igreja, mamãe? Não lembra que você deu um tapa na cara do padre quando ele lhe disse quanto ia custar toda a cerimônia? Fora os enfeites, o dinheiro dos músicos, o aluguel do...

– Ah, eu me lembro! – Dona Florinda faz uma cara triste. – E também me lembro que iremos celebrar meu casamento... urg!... aqui na vila!

– Pelo menos eu consegui um padre que não tem medo da senhora.

– O quê?

– Bem... depois que os boatos se espalharam...

– Sim, eu entendo, meu tesouro. Mas que padre irá celebrar o meu casamento aqui nesta vila?

Nisso, a porta da casa se abre. Aparece um padre de batina vagabunda e bigode branco. Dona Florinda o reconhece e toma um susto.

– Senhor Furtado?!?

– Ah, Dona Florinda! Há quanto tempo!

– Não me diga que o senhor virou padre?!?

– Ora, mamãe, que outro tipo de gente anda com roupas assim pela rua? – diz Quico, cruzando os braços.

– Bem, para falar a verdade, há quinze anos atrás eu sequer me imaginava como padre também! Mas depois de certas coisas que... bem... que ocorreram aqui mesmo neste vila eu decidi me converter. Agora sou um homem que zela pelos outros. Que ajuda os outros. E quando ouvi dizer que uma senhora moradora desta vila não tinha condições de pagar por uma cerimônia dentro da igreja eu decidi vir até aqui e prestar meus serviços. E fico muito feliz que seja a senhora, Dona Florinda!

– Mas tem certeza que...?

– Ah, mamãe! O que é que custa? Deixa o Seu Furtado celebrar seu casamento! É de graça! Diga que sim! Não seja mal! Anda, deixa! Siiiiiiim?

– Está bem! – Dona Florinda levanta do sofá. – Eu vou colocar o meu vestido. Tesouro, leve o senhor Furtado para fora.

– Sim, mamãe! – e os dois saem.

Nisso, mostra o palco da vila todo enfeitado com panos e flores brancas. Dona Neves, Dona Clotilde e Seu Madruga estão fazendo os preparativos. Todos os três estão bem arrumados. Chaves vem carregando uma caixa.

– Aqui estão mais flores para... – mas acaba levando um tremendo tropeção. Amassa todas as flores.

– Mas que diabos! – grita Seu Madruga. – Você destruiu as flores que eu tive tanto trabalho para recolher do jardim da vila vizinha! Hã... digo, digo... – Quico olha feio.

– Não se aborreça, senhor Madruga! – diz padre Furtado. – O mais importante é a celebração da união, não a decoração!

– De acordo, senhor! Bem, creio que logo tudo estará pronto.

– Espere! Ainda falta a Ginna. – diz Quico. – Eu e ela vamos ser os padrinhos!

Ginna vem chegando pelo portão com um lindo vestido.

– Ah, que pecado usar uma peça tão bela num lugar como este! – ela comenta, arrumando sua roupa.

– Amor, por favor! – sussurra Quico. – Não lembra do que o Seu Madruga falou sobre esquecer problemas, preconceitos...

– Ele falou para os moradores deste pulgueiro, não para mim! – a garota está irritada. – E eu só espero que fiquemos neste lugar por, no máximo, um mês! Você já conseguiu emprego?

– Ah, sim! Bem, não é uma coisa que se diga "Minha nossa! Que empregão tem esse bochechudo!", mas é um começo! Logo vamos juntar dinheiro para comprarmos uma casinha num lugar melhor!

– Ótimo! E que emprego é esse?

– Malabarista de iô-iô! – Quico tira um iô-iô do bolso e começa a brincar com ele. Faz o famoso "ladrão", em que joga o brinquedo para cima e este cai dentro do bolso. – A-há! Eu sabia que treinando sempre nesses últimos quinze anos eu ia conseguir fazer isso! Começo a trabalhar na rua amanhã mesmo!

Ginna leva a mão à testa. Nesse momento entra na vila o professor Jirafales. Vestido com um belo terno e com um cravo na lapela.

– Professor Jirafales, como está elegante! – diz Dona Neves.

– Obrigado! A senhora também está muito distinta!

– E o que tem a dizer do meu vestido, professor? – pergunta Dona Clotilde.

– É um belo vestido verde-água.

Dona Clotilde desmancha o sorriso. – Mas a cor dele é roxa...

Professor Jirafales encabulado. Chega Jaiminho na vila.

– Ah, Jaiminho! Que bom que chegou! – diz Seu Madruga. – Venha aqui me ajudar com esses enfeites.

– Como? – pergunta o velho.

– Me ajudar com os enfeites!

– Ah, eu prefiro evitar a fadiga...

Vem vindo Chaves. Carregando mais buquês. – Aqui estão, seu Madruga. As outras... – tropeça. Acaba com as plantas. Seu Madruga leva a mão a testa.

– Mais flores! – ele suspira.

– Ao contrário, menos flores... – sussurra Chaves.

Logo começam a aparecer mais pessoas. Todas bem vestidas. Chega Godinez em sua bicicleta, quase atropelando o Chaves.

– Calma, calma, rapaz! – diz Jaiminho. – Você é apressado demais! Faça como eu, evite a fadiga!

– Mas eu tenho que correr para entregar esta última carta na vila antes do casamento!

– Bem, e da onde é?

– Não sei, pois o número do apartamento está borrado. Não sei se é um seis ou um oito.

– E o que vai fazer agora?

– Vou jogar uma moeda. Se der cara, é no oito, se der coroa é no seis.

Joga a moeda.

– Cara! É sua, Chaves!

Chaves pega a carta e abre.

– É uma carta do Cent! Ele me enviou dinheiro para eu ir passando o mês.

– Que perigo, Chaves! – diz Godinez. – Seu irmão não sabe que é perigoso enviar dinheiro por carta?

– Ele tem razão, menino! – diz Dona Neves, se aproximando. – Deve cuidar melhor do dinheiro. Me dê aqui! – ela toma o dinheiro de suas mãos. – Eu cuido dele para você!

Chaves se aproxima de Godinez. – Você acha que a Dona Neves vai cuidar do meu dinheiro?

– Oh, ela vai cuidar muuuuuito bem!

– Atenção! Atenção! – diz Seu Madruga. – Vamos nos preparar! A cerimônia já vai começar! Chaves, pode começar a tocar!

– Sim! – diz Chaves, que tira um xilofone de brinquedo de trás do palco e começa a tocar a Marcha Nupcial.

Seu Madruga abre a porta da casa da Dona Florinda, e eis que vem ela, vestida de noiva. Os dois dão-se os braços e caminha até a parte da frente do palco. Padre Furtado diz.

– Por favor, ajoelhem-se!

O casal se ajoelha. O padre repete o pedido.

– Professor, por favor, ajoelhe-se!

– Já estou ajoelhado.

– Hã... – sussurra Padre Furtado, pois o professor está na mesma altura que ele. – Bem, vamos dar início à cerimônia! Se alguém aqui tem algo contra esse casamento, que fale agora! Ou cale-se para sempre!

Chaves levanta a mão. Todos exclamam: - Ooohhhh!!!

– Chaves?!? – espanta-se Padre Furtado. – Você é contra esse casamento?

– Não, não. O senhor só me dá licença de ir ao banheiro?

Todos suspiram. Chaves vai correndo até o banheiro. Toca a musiquinha.

Volta para a cena do casamento. Padre Furtado falando:

– ...a celebração da união destas duas almas gêmeas significa a constituição de um lar, de uma família para viverem juntos, amando um ao outro, respeitando-se mutuamente...

– Que droga... – murmura Ginna. – Quando isso vai acabar?

– Fique tranqüila! – Quico a acalma. – Já devem estar na metade. E prometo que o nosso casamento vai ser bem mais rápido.

Ginna meio que toma um gelo. – Não precisa se apressar tanto!

– Apressados? – o moleque não entendeu direito. – Não, não! Na verdade estão se casando bem tarde! Será que ainda há tempo de eu ter meio-irmãos?

– É mais fácil você ter meio-netos!

Pópis escuta e sussurra para o primo. – Conta tudo para sua mãe, Quico!

– ...as alianças, por favor! – diz o padre.

Professor Jirafales procura as alianças pelos bolsos. As encontra. Pega na mão da Dona Florinda.

– Jirafales! Você aceita Florinda Corcuera Vidialpango como sua legítima esposa, para amá-la e respeita-la, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza até o fim de suas vidas?

– Sim! – e coloca a aliança no dedo dela.

– Florinda Corcuera Vidialpango, você aceita Jirafales como seu legítimo esposo, para amá-lo e respe...

– Sim!

– Hã... como eu ia dizendo, para amá-lo e respeita-lo, na alegria e na...

– Sim, sim!!!

– Oh, está bem! Eu os declaro marido e mulher!

Todos aplaudem e, finalmente, ocorre o esperado beijo! Todos comemoram, jogam arroz no casal. Quando uma saca imensa de arroz bate na cabeça de Dona Florinda.

– "Ahen! Ohom!" – faz Chiquinha. – Esqueci de tirar o arroz de dentro do saco de novo!

Mas isso não é suficiente para estragar a alegria dos dois. E ambos saem da vila. Lá fora, uma limosine está esperando ambos. Eles se vão. Enquanto todos estão se despedindo do carro, que já vai longe, Ginna pergunta para Quico.

– Quico, se sua mãe não tinha nem dinheiro para pagar um casamento na igreja, como foi que ela conseguiu alugar uma limosine?

– Ah! Isso foi cortesia do Chaves!

– De quem?

– Do Chaves! – ele aponta para o dito cujo, que continua se despedindo. Ginna vai até ele.

– Por falar nisso, seu nome... é mesmo "chaves"? ("travesso", em espanhol)

– Bom, é assim que todos me chamam, mas o meu verdadeiro nome é Roberto.

– Como?!? – dizem todos, que nunca ficaram sabendo daquilo. Formam um círculo em volta do Chaves.

– É verdade! – continua. – Meu nome é Roberto Gómez Bolaños!

E termina o episódio! Passa um vídeo-clipe com a vila durante a noite e a música "Boa Noite, Vizinhança". Aquela do capítulo final de Acapulco.

Quantas vezes, como agora

A reunião se estendeu

Mas então chegou a aurora

E nos surpreendeu

As estrelas testemunham

Nosso amor e semelhança

Boa noite, meus amigos

Boa noite, vizinhança

Prometemos

Despedimos

Sem dizer, adeus jamais

Prometermos

Nos reunirmos

Muitas vezes mais

Boa noite, meus amigos

Boa noite, vizinhança

Todos entrando em suas casas e dando boa noite. Chaves ia se dirigindo até o terceiro pátio para dormir na sua casa, mas decide entrar dentro do barril, escondidinho atrás dos tanques. Ele olha para a câmera:

– Boa Noite, Vizinhança! – vai entrando no barril, mas antes, põe a cabeça para fora. – E se você quiser saber como continua a vida do pessoal da vila 15 anos depois, não deixe de ver os novos episódios, neste mesmo canal, nesta mesma hora. Isso, isso, isso!

E termina o episódio!


End file.
